A Birthday To Remember
by Bookworm810
Summary: Naraku is defeated, Kikyo's spirit is at peace and it is now Kagome's 18th birthday. How will Inuyasha make this a birthday to remember?
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I own nothing. I make no profit off this; it is simply something I'm doing for fun, for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours.**

**Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday**

'_Finally'_ Kagome thought as she shut the door '_I thought they were never going to leave_.'

Today being Kagome's eighteenth birthday, Kagome's mother had decided her eldest child deserved a big party and had given her one, apparently inviting Kagome's entire school. The result was something out of Kagome's nightmares. The house was so packed it was hard to find room to breath, let alone move around. Every single crumb of food and drop of drink was gone within the first five minutes. And the whole thing was so noisy Kagome thought her headache was never going to go away. To add insult to injury, almost all of the people who turned up Kagome didn't know. In fact, more than a few of them didn't even know her name. The only good thing about them was the fact that they disappeared pretty quickly after they realised the food was gone.

As for those people Kagome did know, well, it was actually a very short list, comprising of only Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo, and truthfully Kagome would have been happy to see them leave when the food ran out as well. Instead they stuck around for almost two hours after everyone else left and bored her almost tears with talk about school and clothes and music and TV and everything else Kagome had simply stopped caring about over the last three years. By the time they left, Kagome now knew two things she had long suspected for certain. One, that sadly her friendship with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi was as good as dead, as they simply had nothing in common anymore. And two, she must have been suffering from some kind of temporary insanity when she used to have a crush Hojo, because seriously, how the hell was she supposed to like a boy who would believe a story about a twenty-four hour case of diabetes?

'_Then again'_ Kagome thought with a sigh '_it's not like he's all_ that _much dumber then the rest of the boys I seem to attract. Hojo, Koga, Akitoki, how the hell do these morons keep finding and falling for me, and yet the one boy I_ WANT _to pay attention to me doesn't even know I exist. No, that's not true, Inuyasha knows about me all to well. The question is, when he looks at me, is it me he's seeing or is it_ HER_. That, plus, is he ever going to make a move. Kami, I wish he would. It's been three years, I can't wait around forever'_ Kagome thought, while knowing deep down that if need be, for Inuyasha she would.

Just as Kagome was about to go up to her room to change her clothes, her mother stepped out of the kitchen, where she had been washing dishes, and looked at her daughter with an apologetic look on her face.

Izanami Higurashi had realised very quickly that this party may not have been her best idea ever. If the look on her daughter's face when she told her (a combination of disbelief and slight panic) hadn't given it away, the first guest to call her Kagami' had. Izanami had just wanted to give her daughter what she though any normal girl her age would want, forgetting of a moment that Kagome was anything but normal.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Izanami said sadly. "That wasn't any fun for you was it?"

For a brief moment, Kagome considered lying, knowing how much work her mother had put into planning the party, but quickly dismissed that idea, she already knew the truth anyway. "No" she answered simply.

Izanami sighed and nodded. "I realize that now." She said softly. "I just wanted to give you a normal birthday party, but then again, you're not a normal girl anymore are you?"

Kagome shook her head, a slight wave of regret washing over her, knowing that what her mother said was the truth. She wasn't normal anymore and she never would be again. "I've just seen and done too much over the last three years to ever fit into that kind of life anymore Mama. I've changed too much."

"I know that now sweetie." Izanami said, trying to keep the regret out of her voice. Today had in many ways confirmed something she had been trying to deny to herself for a while now, that this wasn't where her precious child belonged anymore. She might have been born in this time, but it wasn't really her home anymore. Her home was five hundred years in the past, with an irritable half-demon by her side. She just hoped her daughter recognized that to, so that maybe she could still find her own happiness.

"Well," Izanami said with a shake of her head to banish such sad thoughts. "Anyway, didn't you say you had another party to get to?" She asked remembering the reason she had had to change the party from evening to afternoon at such short notice.

"Don't you need me to help clean up?" Kagome asked, hoping her mother would say no.

"Don't you worry about that." Izanami said, waving away her daughter's half-hearted offer. "I'm the one who had the brilliant' idea for this party, I'll deal with the fallout. You go and actually in enjoy your birthday with your friends, like a _normal_ birthday girl would." She said with a slight laugh.

Relieved that she wasn't going to be required to spend the next several hours washing dishes or picking up rubbish or whatever, Kagome hurried upstairs to her room. Once there she changed out of the short party dress she was wearing into the red, gold and green kimono she saved for special occasions. The beautiful garment was actually a birthday gift from all her friends in the feudal area last year, though where they had found the time or the money to have such a gorgeous outfit made, she had never discovered. When they had first given it to her, it had actually been a little big, but now it fit her perfectly showing off her curves so well Inuyasha wouldn't let any males older than Shippo near her when she wore it. Then again, it wasn't like he let other males near her, period.

After she had changed, she reached under her bed, hoping her party guests hadn't found the food she hidden under there. Fortunately they hadn't, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. As well the usual potato chips, candy bars, cans of soft drink and (naturally) ramen, there were also several other foods in Tupperware containers that she had spent all morning working on. To lose them to people who got her name wrong, after spending so long making them for the people she actually cared about, would have really sucked. After putting everything in her trusty old yellow backpack, Kagome ran as well as she could in the kimono, down the stairs and out the door, yelling goodbye to her family as she went. She had to hurry, it was already getting dark and three years had done little to increase Inuyasha's patience. She was actually half surprised he hadn't come for her already.

It was difficult jumping into the well wearing the kimono, but somehow she managed it, though once on the other side she was at a loss as just how to get out. Fortunately, she spared that difficulty, when a familiar red clad figure suddenly dropped in.

"About time wench." Inuyasha said with a grouchiness Kagome instantly knew was fake. "Your late. I was just about to go get you."

"Sorry," Kagome said, though she didn't go into details as to why she was late, as it would only make the hanyou angry to know she had been with Hojo, despite how she felt about him. "I got here as soon as I could."

"Feh." Inuyasha said, softening slightly though only someone who knew him well would be able to tell. "Well come one lets go, the others couldn't wait, the party's already started." With that Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well, then started running to towards the village without bothering to put her down.

Unlike her last two birthdays in the feudal era, which had simply been little get togethers with her closest friends in this time, _this_ birthday had turned into a mini festival in which the whole village seemed to be attending. However, unlike the birthday party in her own time, this one Kagome didn't mind in the least for a number of reasons. For starters, the people here all truly wished her well and weren't simply there for the food (in fact most people actually brought their own food along to be shared). Also, despite it's size, this party was much quieter without the added noise generated by the stereo, TV and every other piece of electronic equipment that had somehow' managed to get turned on during her party, thus she didn't get such a headache. Then there was the fact that Kagome knew these people were using this as an excuse to celebrate all the good things that had been happening which they hadn't been able to properly celebrate at the time, such as Naraku's defeat and Miroku and Sango's wedding. And finally, but most importantly, EVERYONE here knew perfectly well that her name was KAGOME (she was still very upset about that).

It was a good night. Everyone enjoyed the food (Inuyasha made off with the ramen pretty quickly but no one really minded as it was meant for him anyway), and there was a general feeling of goodwill in the air. She didn't get many presents, not that she expected any really, the village being so poor. But the ones she got she genuinely appreciated, which was vastly different from the presents she had got in her own time. There everyone who'd turned up had given her gifts but they were all things like clothes she would never wear, make-up she would never use, CDs she would never listen too (you get the idea). Here, she got two scrolls full of useful herbal remedies from Kaede; a beautifully made bow and several well-made arrows from Sango; several powerful sutras for protection from Miroku; and a portrait of her and her friends from Shippo (who had become quite a good little artist over the years). She also got a few presents from the villages that could afford it too, including a beautiful hand-carved wooden chest, two new kimonos (not quite as nice as the one she was currently wearing, but still very nice), a simple necklace of hand-painted wooden beads, and a large bouquet of flowers which all of the village children apparently worked on together.

In all, it was a good birthday. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Inuyasha seemed to disappear when it came time to give the presents, and didn't come back. She hadn't really expected anything from him, knowing full well he had no money nor trade, so she wasn't upset that he hadn't gotten anything for her, but she _was_ upset that he had disappeared without a word. So it was that later once the party had started to break up slightly that Kagome went out in search of the half dog demon, acting on a tip from one of the villages that he had been seen heading in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

The Tree held a great many memories for both Kagome and Inuyasha. For Kagome, they were good memories, it being the place she and Inuyasha had first met, but she also knew that for Inuyasha it held bad memories as well. For it was there Kikyo had shot him with the sacred arrow, sealing him away for fifty years. As Kagome approached and sure that the village woman was right and Inuyasha _was_ here she wondered which memory was on his mind, hoping it was her. It had been nearly five months now since Kikyo had been killed in the final battle with Naraku, and Kagome had truly thought that Inuyasha was moving forward with his life. Kagome hoped this was the case, not only because it might mean a chance for her someday, but because she wanted more than anything for Inuyasha to be happy and she knew he never would be if he keep living in the past forever.

As Kagome approached, she was relived when Inuyasha looked up and flashed her that small smile he seemed to reserve only for her when they were alone. The one that always made her heart pound with excitement.

"Hey, wench, why aren't you at the party?" Inuyasha asked, not unkindly.

"Party's over, or just about." Kagome answered with a slight shrug as she sat next to the hanyou who had over the last three years become her best friend and secret love. "I came looking for you."

"The party's over?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "Fuck, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to be gone so long, I just needed to think about some things."

"It's okay." Kagome said, slightly surprised that he had apologized to her. "What did you need to think about?" Surprisingly, Inuyasha actually looked rather worried when Kagome asked him that.

"A lot of things actually." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Like what?" Kagome couldn't understand what he was so nervous about all of a sudden.

"Well," Inuyasha said hesitantly, refusing to meet her eyes. "It's just, ever since we defeated Naraku, I've been wondering about the future. I mean, Miroku and Sango have already gotten married, and I've been wondering what all of us are going to do now."

"We'll all still be travelling together for a while yet." Kagome reminded him. "Remember, we still need to recollect the shards of the Jewel."

"I remember." Inuyasha said in real annoyance. "Damn that Naraku."

As a kind of final Screw you', once the dark hanyou had realized there was no way he could win in the final battle, he had somehow successfully managed to once again shatter the Jewel to the four corners of Japan, hence undoing three years of collecting a which mere five months had yet to make up for, especially since with the threat of Naraku gone Kagome had been spending more time in her own world trying to finish her final year of school. Not, she reflected, that she really _cared_ that much about school these days, but it made her mother happy at least. She was sure she wouldn't go to collage though, and had been seriously considering approaching Kaede for training in becoming a Miko for some time.

"Anyway, that's not what I meant." Inuyasha continued, shaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "I know will all stay together to look for the Jewel Shards, but what about after that? What do you want to do after the Jewel's once again complete?"

"I don't know." Kagome said, not really wanting to think about that too much. After all, once the Jewel was whole again, Inuyasha would most likely use it to become a full-blooded demon and wouldn't need her any more.

"Are you going to go back to your own time?" Inuyasha pressed. He sounded somewhat desperate for an answer and wouldn't look at her.

"No." Kagome said with a sigh. "No I won't. I don't fit in there any more. I've seen and done too much that most people there would never believe. My family's still there, but really, my home is here now. Over there, there's no longer a place for me."

Inuyasha seemed to sit up straighter after Kagome said that, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What about you, do you still want to use the Jewel to become a full demon?" Kagome asked, trying not to let her fear show in her voice.

"No, I don't want that anymore." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"So, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

Now Inuyasha really looked scared, almost as if he was about to jump up and run away. Kagome was wondering what could have suddenly made him so worried when he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You."

"What?" Kagome asked in shock, sure that she had heard wrong. He couldn't have meant that the way she thought he did, hoped he did. Could he?

Inuyasha took a deep breath and slowly, fearfully, turned to look her in the eyes. For once, his expression was unguarded, showing a vast range of emotions but at the fore were fear, determination and a third, which Kagome barely dared to hope she was interpreting right. Love.

"You, I want you Kagome." Inuyasha said, firmly yet fearfully, as if afraid she was about to laugh or sit him. "I want to spend my life with you, I want to build you a hut and protect and provide for you for the rest of my days. I… I want you to be my mate, my wife and someday the mother of my pups."

Kagome just sat there, shocked and unable to believe everything she had just heard, unable to let herself believe that everything she had hoped for almost three years seemed to be coming true.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed to take her silence as rejection, as his ears dropped and he looked away. "I understand if you don't want me." He said softly, sadly. "I just hoped that maybe…" He never got a chance to finish that thought as Kagome choose that moment to snap out of her daze and throw herself at him.

"Yes!" She screamed so loud part of her was sure they'd hear her at the village if not on the other side of the well. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, Inuyasha I will be yours! I've wanted you for so long, loved you for so long, but I never thought you felt the same way."

"You, you have?" Inuyasha asked in shock, even as he felt the largest smile he was sure he had ever had creep it's way onto his face. Of their own accord, his arms wrapped themselves around Kagome, pulling her even closer

Kagome smiled and simply answered Inuyasha with that one word which was quickly becoming his favourite word in the universe. "Yes."

For a long time after that, neither said anything as Inuyasha captured Kagome's mouth in a long hard kiss that said more than any words ever could. They continued kissing for a long time, before Kagome finally pulled away, feeling there were some questions she needed answers to.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Hum?" Inuyasha answered with a lazy smile. He was feeling better than he could remember feeling in a _long_ time and nothing was going to bring him down from this high.

"Just what is involved in an Inu Youkai mating?" Kagome asked, not really worried as she knew Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt her, merely curious as to what would be expected of her.

"Oh." Inuyasha answered, sobering up slightly. "Well, unlike a human marriage, it's actually pretty simple. When we first mate, I have to bite you, here," he gently ran his finger over the joint between Kagome's shoulder and neck, causing shivers to run down Kagome's back. However, they were _good_ shivers. "It's important that I drink some of your blood to form a bond. The bite will turn into a mating mark, that'll prove to any demons, or human who know what to look for, that you are mine." Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile that made itself known at the thought that he couldn't _wait_ until Koga saw it.

"That's it?" Kagome asked a little surprised that it was so simple. "Do I need to bite you too? I don't have fangs you know."

"No, you don't _have_ to bite me." Inuyasha said with a slight frown suddenly appearing. "You can if you want to, but that would mean that our souls would become tied together and you'd age as I do. I'd understand if you don't want that, most humans don't."

"I'd age like you?" Kagome asked thoughtfully, the differences between human and hanyou aging suddenly dawning on her. She knew Inuyasha was about two hundred years old but still only looked like he was in his late teens. If she decided to age like him, she'd have to watch all the humans she knew grow old and die while she stayed the same. On the other hand, if she didn't, Inuyasha would have to watch that of her. If that happened to her, she knew she'd die shortly after of a broken heart. Suddenly another thought occurred to her, just as disturbing.

"Inuyasha, if you and me had children, how long would they live?" She asked. "They be more human that you, so would they have shorter life spans?"

However, Inuyasha shook his head and answered firmly. "No. True, any pups of ours would only be quarter youkai, but being the son of the Inu No Taisho the demon blood in me is strong and would assure that any pups we have should have a full hanyou life expectancy." Inuyasha had already checked that with Myouga months ago when the concept of asking Kagome to be his mate first seriously started to present itself as more than an unreachable dream. He'd been worried about the same thing, and was rather relieved with the answer.

That did it, Kagome decided. No matter what, she would have Inuyasha and she would have their children. That, she decided, would be all she needed. "I want to age like you do." She said firmly.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked in shook. He had wanted more than anything for Kagome to be with him forever, but hadn't dared to hope it would happen, that she'd honestly want to give up her morality. "Really?"

"Really." Kagome said firmly. "But, like I said, I don't have fangs and I don't think I can break through your skin."

"It's okay," Inuyasha said engulfing Kagome in a hug born of the gratitude he felt at her wanting to be with him forever. "I can break my own skin with my claws. As long as you bite down and drink some of my blood, the how doesn't matter so much."

Kagome smiled. "So, is that it or is there something else I need to know?"

"No, that's it." Inuyasha answered. "Like I said, it's fairly simple compared to human marriages."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked with a sly smile. She knew she was being out of character being so forward, but what the hell, she'd been waiting three years she didn't want to wait anymore.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, hardly daring to believe he'd heard her right. "Here, now?"

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I've waited three years, I don't want to have to wait any longer."

"But, we're outside…" Inuyasha never got to finish that thought.

"We've been sleeping outside for years. Beside where else do you suggest, Kaede's one room hut?" Inuyasha had no answer for that.

"Your family…"

"They'll approve, so will Miroku, Sango and everyone else whose opinions matters to me."

"I haven't built you a house…"

"You will, but I can wait for that." Kagome said firmly. "I don't care about any house or possessions Inuyasha, I care about you. I want to be with you tonight. I want to feel what I've been dreaming about for nearly three years now, I want I know this isn't a dream."

Inuyasha stared a Kagome, barely able to believe himself that this wasn't all just some wonderful dream. There was his beautiful, fiery, perfect Kagome almost begging to be with him, a lonely hanyou. It was almost too wonderful to be real.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked again, hoping against hope that this time he'd give in.

Slowly a smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "What indeed?" He muttered before passionately kissing her and lowering her to the ground.

As Inuyasha continued to assault her body with kisses, Kagome's last conscious though before giving into the passion and pleasure of it all was that this was one birthday she'd never forget.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

This, my friends, is the first fanfic I have ever written and posted, and I must say I'm still rather proud of it. Here's hoping you like it too.

PS: I realise the name I gave for Kagome's mother – Izanami – is similar to the name the anime gave for Inuyasha's mother – Izayoi – in the third movie, and I apologise for any confusion caused by that. However, when I discovered that the name Izanami meant (at least according to the website I found it on) 'She who invites you to enter', I just had to use it. It think it suits Kagome's mother perfectly, the way she is always so welcoming to all of Kagome's friends, human or otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I own nothing. I make no profit off this; it is simply something I'm doing for fun, for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. **

**Please note, this is the clean version of this story, aka the one without lemons. I have another version of this story posted, where there is a extra chapter posted between this and the last chapter, where in Inuyasha and Kagome become mates, which can be found on Mediaminer and/or Eternal Destiny if you are interested in reading it. This version skips over that, and goes straight to the next morning, however as far as the plot goes you don't really miss anything.**

**Chapter 2 – The Morning After**

Looking back on the last three years, Inuyasha wasn't really sure when it was that his feelings for Kagome started to change. It had all happened so gradually, that he hadn't even noticed until it was to late to try and stop it. At first, he had hated her. Or at least he had _tried_ to hate her, that girl who he had believed to be so much like Kikyo. Even after he had realised that Kagome and Kikyo were completely different, he had still tried to dislike her, if only to stop himself from being hurt again. He hadn't wanted to let anyone else into his heart only to have them shatter it again. He had been sure he would not be able to handle yet another betrayal. So he had pushed Kagome away, told himself he didn't need her. Her shattering the Jewel had certainly helped him push her away in his own mind. But somehow, she had still managed to sneak her way into his heart, getting past two hundred years worth of defences that while partly lower during his time with Kikyo were back in full force after he was sealed to the Sacred Tree. Though he tried to deny it, even to himself, her kindness and purity of heart intrigued him while her bravery and determination impressed him. Her innocence touched his heart and her fiery temper kept him on his toes. While her naivety frustrated him at times and he often found her to be too kind and trusting, he found he couldn't truly hold that against her, and in fact actually grew to appreciate that side of her. She wasn't perfect, nor did she pretend to be as Kikyo often seemed to, but she was perfect to _him_. Add in the fact that she was beautiful (a fact he tried very hard for a very long time to deny, to no avail) and only grew more so over the years, it wasn't really that surprising that he ended up falling for her. Exactly when he did that he wasn't sure, but that didn't really matter now. All that mattered was that he couldn't live without her.

Still, Inuyasha never really thought anything would actually _happen_ between him and Kagome. Why would he? After all, he had been told all his life that he was a filthy abomination who should never have been born. Demons hated and wanted to kill him. Humans feared and wanted to kill him. His own brother wanted to kill him, and had actually come much closer than he wanted to admit to succeeding on more than one occasion. His mother had been the only one to ever truly accept him, and she'd paid for it by being ostracised and looked down on until the day she died.

Even Kikyo had never truly accepted him as he was. She was only willing to be with him if he used the Jewel to become a human. While at the time Inuyasha had been lonely enough, desperate enough for some kind of compassion in his life, that he would have done it, he now knew that wasn't really a viable option. What Miroku had said once, so long ago was true. _Everyone_ who tried to use the Jewel ended up unhappy, and usually dead. People could claim it could be used for good all they wanted, but the truth was it _never_ _had_, and Inuyasha doubted it ever would. It was cursed and hungry for blood, and if Inuyasha did try to use the Jewel to become human, he had no doubt the same would happen to him. Besides, the simple truth was that he hated being human, hated being weak and especially hated being unable to protect Kagome. No, he had to protect Kagome, it was his only real mission in life. He would die to keep her safe, and he would never give up the power he needed to do so. Even if it meant he could never be with her the way he secretly wanted with all his heart.

Inuyasha truly believed that the only way he would ever truly be able to be with Kagome, was in his dreams. And dream of being with her he did, the dreams becoming more vivid and coming all the more frequently as the years went by and they slowly grew closer. Especially in the last five months, ever since Kikyo finally passed on and Naraku was defeated, when they had become an almost nightly occurrence. Not all of these dreams were sexual in nature either, though he did have his fair share of those too. No, he didn't just want to _mate_ _with_ her he wanted to _be mated_ _to_ her, and his dreams refected that. Sometimes they were hot and heavy dreams of passion that had him sneaking off into the woods before the others woke up in order to 'fix' the problem. Others were soft and tender, with him and Kagome being together simply enjoying each other's company as they went through the chores of everyday life. A few, extra special ones in Inuyasha's opinion, even showed Inuyasha a future with Kagome including a few pups running around. Inuyasha would never admit it to anyone, but the one thing he truly wanted more than anything, was in fact a _family_ like he was shown in those dreams. As precious as those dreams were however, he didn't dare dwell on them, for he was certain they would never happen, and they only served to break his heart every time he woke from one of those dreams and realised this.

So it was, when Inuyasha first began to stir from his slumber the morning after Kagome's birthday celebration, at first he thought it was just another dream. This one had been even more wonderful than most. Kagome telling him she loved him, agreeing to be his mate and to share his lifespan, the tender lovemaking that lasted long into the night… something so perfect could only be a dream. Inuyasha knew that and it saddened him to no end. He didn't want to wake up and admit to himself that Kagome still was and always would be out of his reach, but he knew he had no choice.

Not yet opening his eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose, trying to prepare himself for the reality of still being alone… when suddenly a combination of smells he had only ever encountered in his dreams assaulted his nose all at once. Kagome, sweat, arousal, his seed and a small amount of blood.

Not truly allowing himself to believe what his nose was telling him, Inuyasha's eyes shot open to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Kagome, completely naked, snuggled into his side and using his chest of a pillow. The early morning sun flittered down through the trees and gave her already beautiful face an angelic glow. Both their clothes were shattered around the clearing, the only covering either of them had was Inuyasha's fire-rat Haori which they had apparently been sharing as a blanket during the night, though it had at some point been pushed down and was now covering only their lower halves. What immediately caught Inuyasha's attention, however, was the silver sheen on Kagome shoulder. A Mating Mark, still in the Trial Stage.

_It wasn't a dream, she's really my mate_. Inuyasha thought in shock. Slowly a huge smile started to present itself on Inuyasha's face. _It wasn't a dream! She's really my mate! IT WASN'T A DREAM! SHE'S REALLY MY MATE!_ All at once, the excitement a pure joy coursing through Inuyasha became too much, and he threw back his head and let out a victory howl that could probably be heard for miles.

With a start, Kagome awoke, wondering for a second whether something was attacking, before she realised it was Inuyasha making that noise.

"Ha? Inuyasha, what?" Kagome mumbled in confusion. She still wasn't truly awake, and the fact that they were both lying naked on the forest floor hadn't yet sunk into her sleep-clouded mind.

Inuyasha instantly quietened down and became apologetic at the realisation that he had awakened his new mate.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." He said softly, leaning over to nuzzle at her mark in apology (the fact that he had been wanting to do that ever since he first saw the mark had _nothing_ to do with that decision, of course). "I didn't mean to wake you. It's just, when I realised that last night was real and not another dream, I just couldn't help myself, I was so happy."

"Last night?" Kagome asked, confused. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock and she bolted into a sitting upright position, as she realised they were both naked and everything came rushing back to her "Last night?! Oh Kami, it was real? It really happened? Oh Kami I don't believe this. I can't believe I… I can't believe we…" she trailed off in shock.

For a long moment, Inuyasha just stared at her in silence, horrified by her reaction. Didn't she want to be his mate? Last night she said she did. Hell, she'd been the one to insist they join then and there! Why did she seem to regret it now? Had she maybe had too much sake at the celebration yesterday and not been in her right mind when they mated or something?

This was like something out of Inuyasha's worst nightmare. For one glorious moment it seemed he was getting everything he had ever wanted, and now it looked like it was all about to be snatched away. Inuyasha didn't know how he could survive that, but if it was what Kagome truly wanted, he would tell her how to break their bond. He wouldn't hold her against her will.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, staring at the ground between them, unable to met her eyes and trying to keep the unshed tears out of his voice. "If you're really not happy with this and want to break our bond, there is a way. There's a twenty-four hour opportunity with new matings to break a bond. There's a special herb potion that if brewed and spread on the mating mark during that time, the mark will fade and the bond will break. If you want I can tell you how to…"

Inuyasha never got to finish. As what he was saying slowly entered Kagome's happy-shock filled brain, she snapped out of her apparent trance to throw herself on Inuyasha with a cry of "NO!"

Inuyasha stared down at the young woman in his arms, a tiny hope once again entering his heart. "No?" he repeated

Kagome pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "No." She said, putting all her conviction behind that one word. "No, I don't want to break my bond with you. I'm sorry I made you think that for even a second, but I for a minute there I just couldn't believe it was all real. But I _do_ want to be your mate Inuyasha, more than anything. Unless…" Kagome broke off, tears filling her eyes as a horrible thought entered her mind. "Unless, you want to break the bond? Don't you want me as your mate?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, before pulling her into a bone crushing embrace.

"Gods, Kagome, that's not it at all!" Inuyasha insisted. "I want you more than anything. I just didn't think you wanted me, and I didn't want to hold you against your will."

"Well, trust me, that's not ever going to be a problem." Kagome said with a smile, returning the hug. She was so happy at that moment she could burst. If this was how Inuyasha had felt when he had howled, she couldn't blame him in the least.

A few minutes later, Kagome finally noticed the silver mark on Inuyasha's shoulder, in the same place she had bitten him last night.

"Is this your mark?" Kagome asked, rubbing it slightly with the heel of her hand.

"Not exactly, but it will be." Inuyasha said with a smile. "The silver sheen is what's known as a 'Trial Mark'. It lasts for the first twenty-fours after a mating. If the pair don't treat it with the herbal potion I mentioned before, after that time is up it will change into the kanji that is a Mating Mark."

Kagome nodded to show she was following. "And what does that look like?"

"It depends, each mark is different." Inuyasha answered. "Each mark is a reflection on a mate's deepest feelings. Matings made for love usually end up with Marks that say things like 'beloved' 'beautiful' or something like that. Political Mating can end up with Marks that are far less flattering."

The two of them once again feel silent after that, simply enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. This was truly a dream come true for both of them. Suddenly though, the wind changed bringing with it the scent of something Inuyasha felt he certainly didn't need right now.

"Shit." Inuyasha snapped, jumping to his feet annoyed. "Kagome, get up and get dressed."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused by his sudden change in attitude.

Inuyasha paused in pulling his pants up to meet his mate's eyes briefly. "Miroku, Sango and the runt are on their way here. They probably heard me howling before. They'll be here in just a minute."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for about half a second before jumping to her feet herself and scrabbling for her clothes. No, seeing them naked definitely _wasn't_ the way she wanted to break the news of their mating to their friends. Not to mention what Miroku would say if he saw them like that. Thank Kami for Inuyasha's nose.

**Author's Note:** I realise Mating Marks have more or less been done to death, but it's my story and I wanted to add them in. What's more, as far as I know, the whole 'Trial Mark' and the 'herbal potion' thing are entirely my ideas and I'm rather proud of them. Still lots more to come. I intend to bring Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede into the next chapter. Will they approve of Kagome and Inuyasha's union? You'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling The Friends

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I own nothing. I make no profit off this; it is simply something I'm doing for fun, for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours**

**Chapter 3 – Telling the Friends**

Sango hiked through the forest named after her dear friend for the last three years wondering what had happened to him. She wasn't really worried, knowing full well he could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but be a little concerned, not to mention confused.

Like Kagome, Sango couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha had disappeared half way through the celebration last night and wonder as to the reason why. Then _very_ early this morning she (along with everyone else in the village not already up) found themselves unceremoniously woken up to the sound of Inuyasha _howling_ from somewhere in the direction of he Sacred Tree. Actually _howling_. In the three years Sango had known Inuyasha, not _once_ had he howled, and part of her couldn't help but worry about the reason why.

Fortunately, Sango had realised that there was no pain or fear in that howl and that she couldn't sense any hostile demonic energy anywhere near the village _before_ she had panicked and ran out in full battle mode. So now, curious but not overly concerned, Sango was hiking through the woods, with her perverted husband by her and a sleepy Shippo dozing on her shoulder as he hitched a ride. Kirara was back at the hut, the fire-cat deciding that there was no danger and that despite the old saying, _this_ cat wasn't nearly curious enough to have her sleep interrupted.

Sango didn't really know what could have caused Inuyasha to howl like that but she was determined to find out. Miroku on the other hand was convinced _he_ knew what was going on and was dead set on telling Sango, despite how much she didn't believe it and how many times she told him to be quiet.

"My dear Sango," Miroku began again. "I assure you there is nothing to worry about. I am sure what we heard this morning was merely the sound of Inuyasha expressing his joy in the fact that Kagome must have enjoyed his very special present last night."

"Will you be quiet already, you hentai!" Sango snapped, annoyed with her husband's one-track mind. "Look, I might not know just _why_ Inuyasha howled like that, but I'm sure it wasn't because of anything like that. If nothing else, Kagome isn't here. She went home through the Bone Eater's Well last night."

Miroku looked very disappointed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Sango said calmly, feeling and sounding rather smug. "She went home after the celebration started winding down."

"I thought she went looking for Inuyasha." Shippo said with a yawn, not really awake or fully understanding what Miroku and Sango were arguing about.

Sango stopped walking in shock and stared at Shippo, not sure she had heard right.

"What was that?"

"Kagome went looking for Inuyasha once the party was almost over." Shippo repeated with another yawn. "She was worried about where he had disappeared to. I heard Kori telling her she'd seen him heading for the Sacred Tree."

Sango stared at Shippo in shock. She couldn't believe it, Miroku _couldn't_ be right. Miroku on the other hand was brightening once again.

"Well, well, well." Miroku said with his trademark lecherous grin. "It certainly sounded like Inuyasha at least was still at the Tree this morning. I wonder what he and Kagome were up to, out there all night, hum?"

"Get your head out of the gutter houshi!" Sango snapped, angrily coming out of her daze. "Even if they are out there together, and there's no guarantee Kagome didn't just go home after she found Inuyasha, I'm sure nothing like _that_ happened last night."

"I beg to differ Sango, dear." Miroku said, grin getting impossibly wider. "I know that tone Inuyasha was using earlier. It was the sound of a man who has had his greatest dream realised. I very nearly howled like that on _our_ wedding night."

"Will you be quiet?" Sango snapped again. "Look we're almost there, and then you'll see _nothing_ like _that_ happened."

Unfortunately for Sango, it had.

#

Fortunately for Inuyasha and Kagome, they had managed to get covered enough that by the time their friends arrived they didn't see anything they shouldn't. Unfortunately, their dishevelled hair, Inuyasha's bare chest, the crumpled state of Kagome 's kimono and her underwear still being on the ground served as clear signs as to what had happened last night. So, Miroku and Sango knew the moment they stepped into the clearing, just as Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they knew. Shippo was the only one in the dark, as virtue of being too young and half asleep.

For a long moment after Miroku, Sang and Shippo entered the clearing, no one said anything, but instead just stood there staring at each other each with a different expression on their face. Inuyasha stared defiantly at his friends (especially Miroku) as if daring them to dispute his right to be with Kagome or to make a joke out of it. Kagome stood there, embarrassed beyond all reason, barely able to maintain eye contract and as red in the face as her mate's fire-rat haori. Miroku, predicably, had his lecherous grin firmly in place while silently chanting 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' to himself. Sango stood there in pure shock, her mind not quite yet processing the facts in front of her, not quite yet able to believe her friends had _finally_ admitted their feeling for each other and gotten together. Shippo just blinked sleepily, not knowing or caring what was going on. Now that he knew for sure his friends were okay, he'd gone back to wishing in was still in bed.

"Soooo." Miroku said slyly after a full minute had passed. "It appears you two had your own little party after you both left the celebration last night."

"Feh, how is it any of your business what we do?" Inuyasha demanded, embarrassment and fear of his friends objecting to his and Kagome's Mating making him hostile. More than usual that is.

"Well for starters, that howl of yours woke up the entire village this morning." Miroku said dryly. He grin became even wider when Kagome turned even redder and finally looked away, and even Inuyasha turned a slight pink.

"Seriously," Miroku said, as his grin surprisingly changed from lecherous to truly happy. "I must say I'm truly happy the two of you finally decided to admit your feeling for each other and get together. It's about time, I might add." For once, Miroku was completely sincere and Inuyasha and Kagome both knew it.

"You two did admit your feelings didn't you?" Sango asked, finally overcoming her shock, though part of her was a little put out at being proved wrong mere minutes after telling off Miroku. "You are together now?" Kagome was like a little sister to Sango, and the demon slayer knew full well how much Kagome loved the hanyou, as well as how much he had hurt her (however unintentionally) in the past. If this had turned out to be a one-night stand, Sango knew that Kagome's heart would be truly crushed, possibly forever. She didn't _think_ Inuyasha would use Kagome (or for that matter any woman) that way, she believed he had more honour and respect for women than that. But so help him if she was wrong…

"Of course we're together." Inuyasha snapped, insulted and hurt that Sango apparently thought so little of him that she believed he would use Kagome in such a manner. "Do you really think so little of me Sango, that you believe I would spoil Kagome to sate my desires then leave her, like some kind of fucking animal?"

Sango's eyes widened at his words, realising how much she'd hurt Inuyasha with her careless words. "Of course not!" She said quickly, realising that she knew Inuyasha would never treat Kagome like that.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered, not convinced. He had smelt the doubt on her at her question after all. He had expected that some people (to be honest, a _lot_ of people) wouldn't like the idea of a hanyou being mated to a miko, but he had hoped his friends at least would be on his side. Inuyasha suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he realised he had most likely doomed Kagome to a life of prejudice and hatred, but none of that showed in his voice as he said defiantly, "Kagome's my mate now. You have a problem with that?"

Miroku and Sango just smiled.

"Why would we have a problem with that?" Miroku asked happily, as his wife moved to engulf Kagome in a huge hug. "We've been waiting three years for you two stubborn idiots to finally admit your feelings for each other." Unable to detect any trace of insincerity in either of their scents Inuyasha relaxed, realising that he and Kagome had at least two people who accepted them.

"Wait, you two are Mated?" Shippo squeaked, finally waking up fully.

"Yes Shippo we are." Kagome said, speaking for the first time since her friends' arrival.

"Well, it's about time." Shippo shouted gleefully, while doing a little happy dance on the spot. "I thought you two were never going to get together." He stopped dancing at this point, and turned to grace Inuyasha with as serious a look as a ten year old fox-demon child could manage. "You better be good to her Inuyasha, or else I'll be coming after you."

Despite the fact that the threat of _Inuyasha_ being attacked by _Shippo_ was laughable at best, Inuyasha returned the serious look with one of his own. "Don't worry, I intend to." He said earnestly.

Shippo nodded at the hanyou, before once again resuming his happy dance. "Will you be living here all the time now Kagome?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I still have to discuss that Shippo." Kagome said, as she realised that she and her new mate actually had a lot to talk about.

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, realising the same thing as her. "You guys head back to the village, we'll met up with you later." Inuyasha said to Miroku Sango and Shippo, though his eyes never left his mate. His tone left no room for argument, so Miroku and Sango simply nodded and turned around and left, Miroku grabbing hold of Shippo by the tail when he would have stayed.

"But I wanted to stay with Kagome." Shippo whined as they headed back to the village.

"Now Shippo, they really should be allowed some time to themselves, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." Miroku said, for once without any lecherous insinuation in his voice.

Sango nodded. "They'll be along later, but for now we should let them be alone." She said seriously.

Shippo sighed but nodded. "Fine, but they better not take too long to talk!"

"I'm sure they'll be along soon." Sango said, though she doubted they'd see them again until at least lunch.

#

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, once the others had left the two just stared at each other, neither knowing where to start.

"Do you want to stay here?" Inuyasha asked after a long moment. She had said last night that she wouldn't be returning to her own time, but maybe she had changed her mind.

Kagome sighed. "Yes Inuyasha, I do want to stay here. I said so last night. It's just that, I'm only a couple of months away from graduating school."

"Oh, school." Inuyasha said flatly. That damn place of 'tests', the one that kept dragging her away from him.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome pleaded slightly, knowing he thought her schooling was pointless. "I know you don't give a rat's butt about my schooling, but it's still important to me and my mother. I didn't go through three years of struggling to pass my tests around fighting demons and looking for Jewel shards to flunk out three months from graduation."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing how stubborn his mate could be. "It's really that important to you, your 'school'?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Inuyasha it is." Kagome said. "In many ways, graduating school is a matter of honour. If I don't finish, it'll dishonour my family." Kagome added, deciding to use ideals she knew Inuyasha would understand and relate to. For the longest time, honour was all Inuyasha had had.

Inuyasha winced slightly, both because he understood what she was saying, and because it brought up another worry about their Mating he hadn't really considered yet though he knew he should have.

"What about after you finish?" Inuyasha asked, putting his concerns to the back of his mind for now.

Kagome smiled, relieved that he apparently wasn't going to fight with her over her wanting to finish school. "After I graduate, I want to move here permanently, to live with you. It's what I was planning to do even if you hadn't asked me to be your mate after all. Well, minus the 'with you' part anyway."

Inuyasha smiled back at her, and pulled her into a hard kiss. He was relieved. While wanted her to be happy, and would have willing moved to her world if that was what she wished, he knew full well that he wouldn't have an easy time there and was relieved he was able to avoid the experience. Kagome happily kissed him back, but knew they still had things they had to talk about, and so eventually broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha, we still have to talk." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha sighed in slight regret, but nodded as he sat down at the base of the Sacred Tree, puling her down with him.

"What else do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked, already willing to give her whatever it took to make her happy. He knew his own happiness was assured simply by her being by his side, especially if it meant more encounters like last night.

"Well…" Kagome said, sorting through her mind to decide which questions she felt most needed to be answered. "How do you feel about children?" That one was definitely at the top of the list. As much as she loved the idea of having children with Inuyasha, she had to know how he felt about the subject.

Inuyasha frowned. "Don't you want to have my pups, Kagome?" He was slightly hurt by the idea that Kagome didn't want to have his children, but if that was what she wanted he would try to abide by her decision. No matter how much he himself wanted pups.

"I do!" Kagome said quickly, immediately picking up on the hurt in her mate's voice. "I just didn't know how you felt. A lot of men, in my time at least, don't want children."

"Well, I'm not like those men, and I do want pups Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "I've always wanted pups, wanted a family, but I thought I'd never be able to have them. I never thought anyone would want to be with me, let alone bare my children. Who would want to have the pups of a filthy hanyou?"

"I would." Kagome said firmly. "And don't you dare ever put yourself down like that in front of me like that again. I would love to have children with you, do you hear me? Especially if they have your ears." She added as she reached up to rub one of the aforementioned triangles. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure and leaned into her hand for a moment, before he realised they probably still had things they needed to talk about and if she kept that up they'd probably end up having a replay of last night. So, reluctantly he pulled himself away slightly to look in his mate's eyes.

"I hoped you'd feel that way." Inuyasha said softly. "I hoped but I wasn't really sure you would."

"Well, I do." Kagome said calmly. "Only… would you be upset if we maybe wait a while before we have kids? I think I need some time to get used to the idea of being a mate before I tackle being a mother."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, which rather surprised Kagome who honestly couldn't remember Inuyasha _ever_ laughing. "Considering the fact that we're likely to live to be several hundred years old?" Inuyasha asked with an easy-going smile. "I don't mind at all. We can wait as long as you need before we have pups."

Kagome smiled, so glad that the two of them were agreeing so easily. It was quite a change from their usual routine

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his into a tight embrace.

Kagome smiled into his chest. "Kami, there are so many things I want to talk to you about, but most can wait till later." She said happily. "There's just one more thing I want to ask you, where exactly do you want to live? I mean sure, this time, that's a given, but…"

Inuyasha frowned at that and unconsciously held her tighter, as his second biggest fears in taking her as his mate (other than her simply refusing him from the start) reinforced itself at her innocent question. "I… I was hoping to build you a hut on the outskirts of the village here." He said somewhat hesitantly. "If the villages let me that is…"

"Let you?" Kagome repeated in confusion, pulling herself just far enough away to look her mate in the face. Once she did, she instantly noticed his troubled, almost fearful, expression. "Why wouldn't they let you?"

"Because I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha said. His tone was void of emotions, but Kagome could still see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "There aren't many who want a hanyou for a neighbour."

Kagome frowned. "The villagers here have never seemed to have a problem with you before." She said. "Well, other than that time you were still trying to perfect the Wind Scar and accidentally destroyed…"

"They can handle me visiting." Inuyasha interrupted. "I don't know how they'll react to having me live here permanently. Hanyous aren't well liked by either humans or demons Kagome. Neither are those who choose to be with them." Inuyasha's ears lowered in sadness and guilt as he continued. "You'll be as much of an outcast as I am now Kagome, and I'm so sorry for that. No matter where we go we'll both face prejudice and hatred from now on. I never wanted that fate for you. As much as it pains me to say this, maybe you should use the herbal potion to get rid of my Mark while you still have a choice. I'd understand if…" He never got to finish that sentence as Kagome suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Idiot." She said softly after she finally pulled away. "I love you, and I intend to stay with you, no matter what anyone else thinks. You are the strongest, bravest, most honourable man I've ever known, whatever anyone else thinks, and I'm proud to be your mate. If other people can't accept us, then that's their problem, not ours. Besides, I don't think we'll have nearly as much trouble in this village as you seem to think. You've helped protect it for three years now and the people here all respect you. I'm sure of it even if you're not. Besides, we have Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I'm betting Kaede on our side as well. I'm sure will be fine."

With a sigh that was equal parts happiness and weariness, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another hug. For a long moment he didn't say anything and just sat there enjoying their closeness.

_I hope you're right Kagome_ Inuyasha thought to himself._ I really hope your right. But even if you're not, I promise I will always protect you and do everything I can to insure you never want for anything._

#

It was almost noon when Inuyasha and Kagome finally returned to the village, and right away, Inuyasha noticed that more than a few of the villagers paused in what they were doing to look up at the couple as they passed and that whispered comments followed in their wake. Inuyasha's hearing may not have been as good as a full youkai's but he was still able to hear most of the villagers' comments.

"There they are." "Are they really together?" "That's what I heard?" "Does this mean they'll be living here now?" "Are they really married, I mean Mated?" "Is what the fox child said true?"

_Damn it Shippo!_ Inuyasha growled under his breath. He had been hoping to get at least one day before all the whispering and rumours started. Still, Inuyasha was surprised by the lack of 'Hanyou' and 'Filthy' and 'Demon Whore' comments being thrown out. That was how all the comments at the village he had lived at with his mother when he was a pup went.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he almost jumped in shock when he suddenly heard his and his mate's names being called out. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Kaede walking towards them, but he was surprised to see the smile on her face and the twinkle in her good eye.

"Good day, lady Kaede." Kagome greeted the old priestess politely.

"Good day to ye child." Kaede said happily. "Ye too, Inuyasha. It is about time."

"What's about time baba?" Inuyasha asked, honestly having no idea what she was talking about.

"Why, that you took our dear Kagome for your mate of course." Kaede said, as if it was obvious. "I was starting to think the two of ye would never get together. Young Shippo told me, along with half the village. The rest of the village no doubt knows as well by now."

Normally, Inuyasha would have probably grumbled something about soon to be dead kitsunes at this point, but he was thrown for a loop over the fact that Kaede was actually happy over the fact that he and Kagome were together. His friends he could understand, sure, but Kaede was a priestess and as such should probably have been opposed to a human-youkai union. Then again, she'd never seemed to have had a problem with him before, Inuyasha mused, so why should she necessarily have one now?

"You don't have a problem with us being together, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked, a little hesitantly. While she wanted to believe what she had told Inuyasha earlier this morning, there was still a tiny part of her that feared her mate may have been right about the villagers' reactions. While she could not hear them as Inuyasha could, Kagome was fully aware of the fact that they were being talked about behind their backs at that very moment.

"Of course not, child." Kaede assured her. "In fact, the village headman, the elders and I were talking about you two this morning…"

Inuyasha tensed at this, sure they were about to be thrown out of the village in no uncertain terms.

"And we wanted to ask ye, if ye would like to stay in this village permanently?" Kaede continued. "We would gladly welcome two such powerful and honourable individuals as the two of ye with open arms. The edge of the village bordering on your forest, Inuyasha, and your well, Kagome, is yours if you wish it. I have no doubt that you could build a fine hut there, and you would be close to Miroku and Sango too." Miroku and Sango had built their own hut on that edge of the village when they finally settled down and got married.

Kagome smiled. "That sounds just perfect, Kaede, thank you." She said happily, so glad at the offer. She glanced at her mate to see what he thought, and wasn't particularly surprised to see that he appeared to be in a state of mild shock.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, also noticing the hanyou's astonishment. "What do ye think?"

For a moment longer, Inuyasha was silent before he put his whole heart into two quiet words.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4 Another Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I own nothing. I make no profit off this; it is simply something I'm doing for fun, for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours.**

**Chapter 5 – Another Birthday**

Kagome smiled happily as she picked up the last of the food and carried it out into the main room where the party was currently underway. It was so hard to believe that today marked a full year that he had been with them.

Kagome smiled as she entered the room and looked around. Sango and Miroku sat happily on one side of the room, Miroku's arm around his heavily pregnant wife as the two of them sipped their drinks as they waited for her to sit down before eating. Shippo, who sat next to Sango, had been unable to restrain himself and was already stuffing the goodies Kagome's mother had sent along for the celebration into his mouth as quickly as he could. With Kagome now living full time in the this era and returning to the modern era less and less, candy had become a rare treat and as such when it did appear Shippo made sure to eat as much of it as he could.

On Shippo's other side, her mate sat looking up at her with a smile. Their son sat in his father's lap, paying with the stuffed dog his grandmother had given him for his birthday, his golden eyes bright with excitement. As always, the site of her quarter Youkai son evoked feelings of joy and love so great that they threatened to overwhelm the miko. Her beautiful little Haruki, who looked so much like his father that she just knew he was going to grow up to be so hansom. It was his birthday that she, her family and friends were celebrating. Today marked one glorious year since the Kami had seen fit to bless her and Inuyasha with the wonderful gift that was their son.

She and Inuyasha had been mates for three years now. The first two years had been pure bliss. The last year had been somewhat harder as they tried to readjust their lives to suit around being parents. Not that either of them regretted it of course, far from it. The day Kagome had found out she was pregnant had been one of the happiest days of her life, second only to the day Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate, on her eighteenth birthday. The day Haruki had actually been born had been up there too, despite sixteen hours of labour she had been forced to suffer through to bring him into this world. Of course, the second she had seen his beautiful face the pain had seemed like a distant memory. Kagome had no doubt that Inuyasha loved their son every bit as much as she did, he was so proud of his son and spoiled him rotten. Actually, so did she. The way the boy was going, he was going to be the most spoiled part Youkai child in all of history. Although he may have some competition soon, if Inuyasha had his way, Kagome mused. Ever since he had found out Sango was now pregnant, Inuyasha had been asking Kagome when she wanted to have another pup.

Kagome smiled as she sat down next to Inuyasha, placing the last tray of food down with the rest. Her smiled grew as she looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on the birthday boy as she reflected how lucky she was that her life had gone this way. Maybe she would give Inuyasha that second pup sooner rather than later. But for now, it was time to give Haruki a birthday to remember.


End file.
